


We've Gotta Keep Meeting Like This

by FangQueen



Series: The Night Rounds of Snape & McGonagall [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dozen late-night rendezvous they’d had, they hadn’t ever gotten past snogging and a mutual wank. Fantastic as those things were in themselves, Ron had been doing his damnedest their last few meetings to make sure they moved further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Gotta Keep Meeting Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 08/10/16 edition of The Night Rounds of Snape & McGonagall event--hosted by [HP Hump Drabbles](hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com), an LJ comm that posts a weekly drabble round-up on Wednesdays (Hump Day ;D), featuring Harry Potter characters gettin' down and dirty. This event in particular was also weekly through the month of August 2016, posting a combined "round robin" fic of everyone's submissions for that Wednesday, interspersed with Snape and McGonagall catching them in the act during their nightly rounds of the Hogwarts campus. (See the full "round robin" fic for this week [here](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/213307.html).)
> 
> This week's setting prompts  
> ♥ Forbidden forest  
> ♥ Lake  
> ♥ Greenhouses  
> ♥ Quidditch pitch***
> 
> (*** = the one I used)

They hadn’t even made it inside the locker room this time; he’d ended up crowding the slighter male against the curved wall of the pitch before they were halfway. For several minutes, the only sounds in the otherwise deserted arena were the wet smacking of their lips and the rustle of clothing as they rutted wantonly against each other. Then the blonde had begun begging in that adorably needy voice of his. Now an uncapped tube of lubricant lay discarded in the grass at their feet--which the Gryffindor had brought with him in the hopes that tonight would finally be the night one of them dropped the act they put on around each other and got to actually buggering.

Malfoy moaned into the crook of his neck as he pushed back against the slicked fingers the redhead was thrusting in and out of his hole. He was flying high off the impossibly tight heat there and praying that he’d be able to keep himself in check long enough to get to fill that space with his cock as well. His opposite hand, Ron pressed against the wall behind the Slytherin, finding it increasingly difficult to remain upright while the other held both their leaking pricks, jerking them off simultaneously.

In the dozen late-night rendezvous they’d had, they hadn’t ever gotten past snogging and a mutual wank. Fantastic as those things were in themselves, Ron had been doing his damnedest their last few meetings to make sure they moved further. When this had initially started happening, they’d practically attacked each other, as if they intended for one or both of them to be dead on the ground by the end of it. Those first couple times, Malfoy had come with the words “I fucking hate you, Weasley,” on his lips. He’d been shocked as all hell tonight, when the prideful snake had flat out demanded that he finger him, and he had had no intentions whatsoever in denying himself access to that delicious arse. They’d certainly come a long way.

Malfoy was arching as if he was trying to guide him somewhere--and Ron knew where, too, but he was trying to tease him for as long as possible. It wasn’t until another moan from the blonde made every single hair on his body stand on end and his cock pulse dangerously close to the edge that he slipped and ended up hitting the spot full on, to which Malfoy, in turn, cried out almost frantically:

“OH, fuck, yes! Right there, right-- _fuck_!”

The Slytherin came like a Roman candle with a succession of quick strokes, so suddenly that Ron hadn’t managed the forethought to shift their clothing around and prevent it all from getting dirty. All he could do was groan lustfully in return, shutting his eyes tight and willing himself back from the brink.

Malfoy didn’t allow for even a moment’s hesitation before he was licking and nibbling at the ginger’s bottom lip and begging him again in that way he knew drove him wild, “Please...please, Ron.”

He didn’t have to be told what he was asking for. Butterflies burst through his stomach as he forcibly flipped the shorter young man around--perhaps a little too excitedly. But Malfoy laughed if off and braced himself against the wall, spreading his legs as best he could with his trousers pooled at his ankles. Ron squirted a generous amount of the oil into the palm of his hand, and moments later, he was finally sliding into that warmth, losing himself in the rhythm of their joined bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
